Across Worlds
by DolphinWizards
Summary: 15 year old Cameron falls into the world of Naruto. Where she faces war, love, friendship, and the desire to go home. Eventually, Itachi x OC


Uhhhh...First Fanfiction...So yeah. Just tell me what you think.

-Dolphin Wizard

* * *

Italics - Thoughts

* * *

-Naruto World-

The crowd murmured in an impatient silence as time ticked away. Sasuke still has not arrived and Kakashi was no where to be seen. If Sasuke does not arrive soon he will forfeit the match and Gaara of the Sand village will win.

*Present Time*

Beep, Beep, Beep "Ugh," 15 year old Cameron rolled her fat ass off her bed. _Damn it! Why do I have to get off my lazy bum so early in the morning. All just cause my mom wants to go to on a stupid hiking trip._ Unfortunately for her, her mother, aka "Sergeant J.I. Jane" was a strict morning person even on the weekends._ Really mom can't you ever let me sleep in. I bet you even woke me up early in the morning as a baby too. Well, at least I didn't procrastinate last night and packed up my things._

After finishing her morning routine and putting comfortable clothing of a white T-Shirt, tanned khakis, and brown hiking boots. Cameron headed downstairs for breakfast. Which consisted of eggs, bacon, toast with butter, and her daily dose of caffeine. "Cameron!" "Its Cam mom!" "Whatever, since you decided to wake up late, we're running late...So hurry up!" _Geez, since when is waking up at 5 in the morning waking up late. I bet even the morning birds are still asleep dreaming about sheep or having a nightmare that another bigger bird is eating it. In less than 6 bites, the food is devoured and the bags are being loaded into the car._

As they left their suburban home and drove out the city the scenery started to change from dried cracked earth to green luscious farms and animals then into large dense trees and flowing rivers. _It sure is beautiful! I can't wait to get out and explore and become one with the woodland creatures. Hopefully I don't get lost again, or bit by a squirrel, or forgotten again, or bump into crazed human mutants who are out to get me!_ The car finally came to a stop. "FREEDOM!" "CAMERON! Don't you dare go out to far and getting yourself lost again! I don't want to find you crying again on the floor, even though you were a couple of feet away." "FINE! but I was on my period that last time...So, basically it was not my fault!" "Whatever, just don't get to lost and don't do anything stupid" _Stupid mom! Always ordering me around thinking I can't do anything by myself. And most of the time she is right, like the time I blew up the toaster. All just because I put a stupid metal spoon in the toaster. That damn toaster is just a big wuss who can't handle a spoon._

Climbing out of the car, Cameron walked on the dirt road and headed to a patch of wildflower under a large tree. Of course, she first checked that it was in walking distance and had a clear view of the cabin in which they were staying at for the next three days. While laying down, she heard a rustle near the bush that was next to a tree.

-Naruto World-

All of sudden the wind picked up speed. Dragging debris of dirt and leaves, until it formed into a small tornado right in the middle of the arena. It dissipated as quickly as it came, revealing two forms. "Sorry we're late." Kakashi said with an apologetic face or should I say eye. "Your name?" the protector questioned before the match could start. "Sasuke Uchiha."

*Present Time*

_OH MY GOD! I knew it, not even a few minutes by myself and I'm going to die! If I die, please leave me a pile of cakes on top of my grave!_ "Yip! Yip!" _What was that?_ Right in front of Cameron was none other than a cute wolf pup. "Yip! Yip!" "Your so freakin' adorable! I could just take you home and love forever!" She said while she picked up the puppy and cuddle it to death. The white and grey furred pup with hazel eyes on the other hand struggled to get out of her strong grip and cried for help. Until that is, it got tired and promptly bit her. "WAHHHH! Why did you bit me? I just wanted to love you!...Come back...where are you going? Let me just take you home with me and I promise I'll take care of you always!" With that Cameron ran after the pup heading to an unknown destination.

_I'm so dead! Well, if I don't die from the forest killing me than mother will most likely kill me for getting lost...again! Ugh! Where did that puppy go? Left...Right...North or South?...Wait what's that?_ Right in front of Cameron through the bushes was a clearing with a clear blue lake. The strangest thing though is the snow falling and ITS SUMMER! It never snows here in this part of Texas! Did I also forget to mention that the snow is only falling in that little clearing? _Is this Narina?...I thought I had to go through a wardrobe or something...Wait, whats that blue light shining from the lake? I know this is stupid and something always happens to the white girl in scary movies, but Ima be white and go check it out._ She then slowly hesitated crossing over into the snow covered clearing and walked towards the lake. She kneeled down and cautiously peered into the lake and slowly put her hand into the cold water to grasp whatever is causing the light. Just as she stuck her hand into the water, something took hold of her and dragged her into the lake.

-Naruto World-

Lighting Struck the background and rumbled as Sasuke penetrated what would appeared to be an impenetrable shield made of sand. The ninja from the sand could not believe their eyes that Gaara's shield failed him and the Konoha ninja were astounded that the chidori could be used by a genin. "WAHHHHH!...BLOOD...MY BLOOD!" Gaara cried with fear as Sasuke jutsu made him bleed, causing him to tighten his sand around Sasukes hand. While Sasuke struggled to escape the confines of the sand, "UGH! HAAAAAA!" With a hard and painful pull he escapes the sand, yet pulls out what appears to be a monstrous hand. With a quick swipe of his arm, he detaches himself and pulls back a couple of feet...Crack...rumble...up in the sky a violent dark storm hovers above the stadium. Lighting flares within the clouds, as what appears to be a vortex begins to form. The people within the stadium look to the sky with fear of the unknown as a huge steak of lighting struck in between the two opponents in the arena creating a massive dust cloud. As the dust cleared, a short black haired girl with weird clothing was sitting in between the arena.

(Cameron's POV)

_What happened? Where am I?...Who are these weird people staring at me like if I'm a stupid cow? Or maybe I am a stupid cow? Nah, I'm just crazy._"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE AND STOP STARING AT ME?"...pant...pant...I was on the verge of a panic attack especially when I saw what appeared to be a moving, bloody tentacle go back towards it shell and a guy with glowing red eyes...Pant...pant. _I can't breath!_ Darkness creep into the corners of my eyes._ Oh no! I'm_ _gonna_...Darkness finally took over and I fainted hitting the hard and cold dirt. My last thoughts were, _STOP STARING AT ME and I just fainted at a great me a medal or pat on the back mother._

* * *

Disclaimer:We don't own Naruto but if we did. We would have created Jimmy's Whore House and most of the Naruto characters would have been sold as the clients requested them and make some good ass money off of them.


End file.
